Roxas Works at Alltel
by Black Mage Yuna
Summary: Okay, I'm sure everyone's seen those 'Chad' commercials by Alltel? You can't tell me Chad doesn't look like ROXAS! A drabble fic about Roxas' summer and his antics with the 'Orgy'. Hilarity to ensue, Rating to go up. [YaoiYuri, language]


A/N: Alright... Have you guys ever seen those Alltel commercials with 'Chad'? You cannot tell me he doesn't look like lovable Roxie-chan!

As of now, this will be a pretty short fic, just drabbling about Roxas' summer job and his antics with the 'orgy'.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or Alltel

* * *

"Congratulations, Roxas, you've got the job." 

Roxas had a very small smile on his face. "Sweet," he replied, "So when do I start?"

The greasy-haired manager scratched a pussing mosquito bite on his arm and answered, "Eh, come on back in here tomorrow and we'll get you some training," he eyed the boy, "What size shirt do you wear?"

Roxas hesitantly answered, "Medium… Why?"

The man nodded. "Okay, we've got some shirts you can wear in the back. We'll get you a name tag around the end of the week."

Roxas ran a hand threw his blond hair and followed his boss to the back of the store. Working at Alltel would be easy, he figured. He knew quite a bit about technology, and got a free cell phone out of the deal, so he was cool with it.

The back room smelt like old tacos and moths. Roxas was handed three light blue button-up shirts that reeked of mayonnaise.

"Come on in at around ten," the manager said, holding out a hand for Roxas to shake.

He took the hand and smiled politely. "Thank you."

Roxas made a beeline for the door after that and hopped on his bike. He shoved the shirts into his messenger bag and set off down Main Street toward his small house.

It was finally summer. Roxas felt the cool breeze blow the beads of sweat off his brow as he rode down the brick road. The bag at his side hit the tire and bounced off, hitting Roxas' thigh. He caught sight of a convenient store to his right and pulled over; patting his pocket after getting off to make sure it was still there.

The bell jingled and Roxas left the humid outside world to retreat to the frozen cocoon of the quick mart.

"Hi Roxas! How are you today!" an all too cheerful voice asked as he completely ignored his current customer trying to pay him at the register.

"C'mon, fuckface, I've got gas on three!" the impatient man growled.

"Neh-heh, you've got gas…" The cashier laughed.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Hey Axel," he shook his head and grabbed a Snapple and ice cream cone from two separate coolers.

The customer finally just tossed the money at Axel and left with his pack of 'Donettes.'

Axel gave him a strange look as he collected the cash. Roxas sweatdropped a bit, setting his purchases on the counter alongside a pack of gum he had picked out.

"How much do I owe you?" Roxas asked, digging out his ratty wallet.

"Oh, um…" Axel started, punching numbers in the cash register, his tongue poking out in frustration.

Finally after a moment of button jabbing, Axel came up with a total of $3.34.

Roxas slid the money across the counter and gathered his things.

"Roooooxxxxxaaaaassssss…." Axel called as the blond had his hand on the door.

"What?" he turned back, popping a hip.

A strand of red hair fell in Axel's face, which he pushed out of the way. "Did you want to go get a taco salad?"

Roxas tilted his head to the side, and replied, "I kind of have an ice cream cone, but maybe another time?"

"Yeah, sure! Another time! How about tomorrow?" He quickly said, nearly coming over the counter at the blond.

Roxas drew back, and hesitantly replied, "Yeah, sure… That'd be fine. I'll be around here at noon."

"Okay!" Axel grinned, and Roxas took off before the strange guy could ask him out to do anything else.

"Omahgawsh, Hi Roxie!" a young boy called, running after him.

"Hey Sora," Roxas replied, unwrapping the ice cream cone he had just bought.

Sora stared hungrily at the cone, a bit of drool resting on his lower lip.

"Want a bite?" Roxas offered, holding out the yummy treat.

Sora poked his tongue out and frowned, explaining, "I can't! My stupid diet."

Roxas cocked a brow, "You can't have a bite of ice cream?"

"Nope!" Sora shook his head, but still gazed at the creamy cone.

"What kind of diet is it, exactly?" Roxas asked, breaking the chocolate shell top off and chewing it.

"Well…" Sora started, "I drink a whole lot of water, and I can't eat much sugar or carbs. Plus, I'm supposed to exercise for like, two hours a day."

Roxas' jaw dropped, and he ate the entire scoop off the top. "Why are you on a diet? You're a bone bag!"

"Shut up, I'm such a fat ass," Sora countered, pulling at a nonexistent bit of fat on his stomach.

Roxas shoved the cone into Sora's face, making him chew up the waffle cone.

"MMN!!" Sora pushed Roxas back, but of course, Roxas was much 'fatter' than Sora and had the upper hand.

The small brunette sat on the curb with a pout on his face, licking his fingers.

"Awesome ice cream, eh Sor?" Roxas asked, a smirk on his face.

Sora replied with a growl, and reluctantly nodded his head.

Roxas laughed, wiping the last of the cone on his pants and standing up. "I gotta get going," he said.

The brunette groaned, "Fine! Leave me alone again, I see how it is!" he teased.

"You're so retarded," Roxas joked back, walking down the street that lead to his house.

Sora yelled back, "Well at least I'm not FAT like you, ROXAS!"

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes, I know. Shitteh place to stop. But ya know what?! I gotta go to school now, so this chaptah one, is up!

Huzzah!

--Lizz--


End file.
